crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutation Mode
Mutation Mode (Known as Zombie Mode in CF Philippines and CF Vietnam and Biochemical Mode (生化模式) in CF China) is a FFA mode available in almost all CF version up to date. It's the first mode that put BL and GR together to fight off their new enemies, the Mutants. Story Project Titan, a top secret bio-weapon with the ability to transform its subject into a powerful super soldier, has been stolen by Black List. Their goal: create an army of super soldiers to crush Global Risk for good. The results were promising at first until subjects began to display strange effects. Their physical appearances became increasingly grotesque. Sharp horns protruded from their shoulders and their skin became oddly discolored. Reacting to these changes the test subjects became aggressive and soon made a violent escape. At the time, the scientists did not realize that the effects of Titan could be spread to other hosts through simple physical contact. The result was globally devastating. Millions have been transformed. Global centers have been quarantined. The military is shut down. Only Global Risk remain to combat the Mutant threat! Gameplay The match starts with a maximum of 16 players, 8 GR and 8 BL at the same side. Soldiers have 22 seconds at the start of the match to do whatever they like - once the countdown hit 0, two players will become Berserk Mutants, forming the "Mutants" side. Soldiers must then defend themselves until the round end, and Mutants must try to mutate all the Soldiers on the map. Mutants can only use melee weapons, but they have very high HP (Minimum 2000, maximum 9000), so Soldiers must be very careful. Mutants move faster than Soldiers, but they get knocked back when shot at. Mutant Evolutions To help getting at strong-defense Soldiers, Mutants are given Evolution level in which they can upgrade max HP and use special skill. Whenever a Soldier gets mutated, he will become a normal Mutant and must work his way up to earn specail skill. There are three levels: Normal (0), Berserk (2) and Titan (5), requiring 0, 2 and 5 Soldiers to be mutated. Once Berserk level is reached, Mutants can use Special Skill associated with their form by pressing G, costing 500 HP to use. Mutantion Version To date, Mutation Mode has a total of 4 version: *'Mutation Mode v1:' Basic gameplay outlined above. This mode has been obsoleted by v2. *'Mutation Mode v2:' Same as above but Mutants can regenerate health and Supply crates are deployed once in a while for the Soldiers. *'Mutation Mode v3:' Hero Mode *'Mutation Mode v4:' Hero Mode X This explain why HM and HMX are called Zombie v3 and v4 in CF Vietnam Maps *Excavation/Death Trap *Zone 13 *Port *Stronghold *Tranquility *Research Facility *Mall *Historic Site *Merida *Darkness Villa *Silence Village *Biochemical Laboratory Supply Drops These crates will drop from a helicopter every 30 seconds or so. If you are a Mercenary, you can pick them up. There will also be a symbol showing you how far away they are. Things in the drops include: *Primary Weapon Ammo: Refills the ammo of your Primary Weapon instantly. *Anaconda Adv: It has a good knockback and more bullets than the normal Anaconda, but it has a slow fire rate. *MP5: Not very accurate, but is good if your running because of its very fast reload speed. *Thompson: This is rare in a supply drop, but you are lucky if you get it. It has a large clip, a lot of bullets, and can easily kill Slugs or hold off a horde. *Mutation Grenade: Being chased by a horde? Throw it ahead of you; you can get upwards of 1000 points per grenade if it hits enough of them! *RPK *Gatling Gun: The strongest gun avalible the the supply crates, but also the heaviest. The gatling gun takes about 1 second before actually firing. *M60 Advanced :A variant of the normal M60 with increased damage and more bullets (150/150). Indonesian exclusive *M4A1-Advanced *MP5-Advanced *M60 *M60-Advanced *P90 *Nano Grenade Vietnamese exclusive *QBZ-95 *M4A1-Silence *Heart Grenade *RPK-camo *Galting Gun Philippines exclusive *M60 *RPK *Gatling Gun *Dual Uzi *Bio Grenade *Dual Colt *Assault M4A1 *Assault AK47 Tips *You can regenerate health as a Mutant by standing still for 3 seconds. *Hold "E" while standing next to a dead Mutant to absorb EXP. When the bar fills completely, evolution point is given. However, any damage sustained at this time will interrupt absorbing and the process must be restarted. *On Port and 13 Zone, there are areas which can only be reached by jumping on other people. Use these to hide from the Mutants and eliminated them. *Shooting mutants forces them back. However, minor bugs or lag cause mutants to not be pushed back in full occasionally. *If a Mutant is flashing red, it means they have less than 500 health. This is when concentrated fire is best used to take the mutant down. *Heashot multipilters still exist in Mutation Mode, so always aim for the head to kill them faster. Mutation Mode ZP Items *Mutation Spike: Longer range attacks as a Mutant. and gives 1 more mutation piont. *Mutation Grenade: Only damages Mutants and deals a high amount of damage with a large blast radius, upward to 1000 points of damage. *Mutation Magazine: Gives you an extra clip during Mutation Mode; you'll need it! *Mutation vest: Allows character to take a 1 more hit before being mutated, which is very useful if combined with accurate shooting and good dodging skills. Also gives a mutant additional Armor. *Dread: A red mutant character that attacks with extended claws.His special ability is double speed. *Maiden: A female mutant wearing a nurse's outfit that gains the ability to turn invisible and jump twice the height of normal mutants. *Smoke: He can summon a patch of black smoke which does not allow people to see through it Variants *Hero Mode *Hero Mode X Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode